S3EP11 The Two TARDISes
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The Belle is up to mayhem on earth and creates an army out of her regeneration energy and attracts a robot race that needs recharging. Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


It's always a bad thing when you walk into the wrong place at the wrong time. But this time it was even worse. In an old multi-storey car park a street gang were making some deals. They were very secretive and very dangerous. They were also armed. But that didn't stop The Belle. They were just human to her.  
>The Belle was an enemy time lord. She was responsible for almost everything that happened in Sasha's life, well partly because somebody else had a huge say in this. But The Belle was trouble. She strutted into the multi-storey car park in her black leather jacket, jeggings, brown high heeled boots and red blouse.<br>"Hello boys" she said in her flirtatious voice throwing back her light brown wavy hair.  
>The Belle didn't know that somebody else was watching. A young girl was spying on this gang. Chloe Reid, she was about 16 and had brown hair that was tied up. She noted down everything they said.<br>"I've been watching you naughty boys" said The Belle "I've been following you!"  
>She stood still<br>The gang laughed. This woman wasn't superior to them.  
>"Oh you think I'm a pretty face?" said The Belle as the sound of police sirens emerged. The police cars gathered around the multi-storey car park. The Belle just laughed at their failure but she wasn't laughing for long as a gun was whipped out and fired at her. The Belle stumbled back.<br>Chloe gasped, hiding behind a pole.  
>The Belle bent down, she had been wounded by them. The police were coming.<br>"Oh!" whispered The Belle "You're so gonna wish you hadn't done that!"  
>She threw her head and hands back and screamed as purple and pink energy poured out of her<br>"I'm keeping this form!" she said struggling inside her regeneration and clapped her hands together sending a pulse of regeneration energy throughout the whole building... the gang was knocked over and so were the police. The building had the energy crying out of it, flooding. It then disappeared.  
>The police stood like soldiers, they all walked to go to The Belle. The Belle still looked the same. The gang were also soldiers. The Belle smiled<br>"welcome to the army of The Belle!" she said smiling  
>and in the corner of the room Chloe gasped and smiled looking at her hands and face as it sparkled with golden energy...<p>

**Doctor Who- The Two TARDISes  
><strong>with  
>The 11<span>th Doctor, Sasha Hunter & Victoria Calthorpe

"Again?" said Sasha as she walked out of the TARDIS and into House of the Doctor in the doctor's lab.  
>"What do you mean again?" said the doctor<br>"we're always here!" said Sasha "we've been here tonnes lately!"  
>"But it's your home!" said the doctor "and mine! I need to use it!"<br>Sasha grinned and sighed. Maxine came into the room followed by Chris and Linda  
>"ahh Linda!" said the doctor smiling "I haven't seen you in ages! You can be my companion for the day! Those two are just being ungrateful!"<br>Linda smiled and took the doctors hand. They walked out of the room  
>"So what are you doing here?" said Linda as they walked out of the room and into the corridor<br>"I detected another TARDIS" said the doctor "and you know what that means!"  
>"That woman!" said Linda "The Belle!"<br>The doctor nodded  
>"and we are going to find her" said the doctor<p>

The doctor and Linda went into the TARDIS  
>"Wow it's been ages since I was in this thing!" gasped Linda she looked around at the shining console<br>The doctor flicked switched and turned dials and made his magical machine work and the TARDIS landed. 

The TARDIS had landed outside the car park next to a large green recycling bin. This was a poor area of London. It was near a council estate and there was graffiti and chewing gum everywhere.  
>"This your kind of environment?" said the doctor "your whole planet was town!"<br>"Not like that" said Linda "This is vile!"  
>The doctor nodded<br>"and you protect this planet?" said Linda "you know I was so confused when those riots happened! I sat looking out of the window at the "chavs" as Maxine called them destroyed London! And I thought "why? Why does the doctor care about this world so much? It's a horrible planet?"  
>The doctor looked down and sighed, he never thought about that. <p>

Then they got a huge fright as The Belle popped out of the recycling bin. Linda gasped  
>"classy!" said the doctor sarcastically<br>"Listen" said The Belle "it was the only thing that would blend in on this common planet!"  
>"Common?" said Linda "hope you're not including me!"<br>The Belle smiled sarcastically  
>"That's your TARDIS?" said the doctor "it's when I see stuff like this I'm glad that my chameleon circuit is broken!"<br>"yes but it is so easy to fix!" said The Belle  
>The doctor just smiled<br>"So what's on the agenda?" said the doctor "you becoming a gangster?"  
>"No" said The Belle "but they're my slaves now and you see that multi storey car park"<br>she pointed to the building  
>"It's gonna be my new palace!" whispered The Belle "my policemen are currently raiding DFS for all the sofas!"<br>The doctor just laughed  
>"Oh you are too funny" he said<br>The Belle just smiled and winked  
>"What are you doing here?" she said<br>"I'm keeping an eye on you" said the doctor  
>"I'm not a child doctor!" said The Belle "I can take care of myself!"<br>"No" said the doctor "I'm not babysitting I'm making sure you don't destroy this planet! and how do you have slaves? Are you hypnotising them?"  
>"No" said The Belle "I'm not The Master!"<br>"Parasites?" said the doctor  
>"I'm not The Rani" said the Belle<br>"then how?" said the doctor  
>"try regeneration energy control!" said The Belle<br>The doctor was shocked  
>"How on Earth did you manage that?" gasped the doctor<br>"It's a long story" said The Belle 

Chloe was tip toeing around the car park as carpets were laid and walls were painted. It was warm now because of the energy. She looked around at her surroundings and was shocked. This woman that she had seen must have been a genius! She was so good at getting what she wanted! If only it was that easy for herself. Chloe walked more when a policeman spotted her  
>"OI!" he shouted and shot at her<br>Chloe gasped as she was shot in the back... she groaned at the pain but she then looked at her hands... she was glowing. She gasped and smiled and looked at the policeman... then burst a pulse of energy at him. He fell on the ground. He was unconscious but not for long. This warmed up the building a bit more. Chloe felt refreshed. She then walked around more to see what she could note down.

The Belle was strutting down the high street. The doctor and Linda were chasing her  
>"where are you going?" yelled the doctor<br>"I'm going to get myself whatever I want!" announced The Belle "I need a TV to watch Earth TV and I need a fancy pad thingy!"  
>Linda rolled her eyes<br>"and how are you going to get it?" said Linda  
>"Easy" said The Belle "steal it and whoever tries to stop me gets a whiff of energy! And voila! They're my slave!"<br>She strutted into an Apple Store.  
>"Ciao" she said<br>The doctor and Linda just watched helplessly  
>"What are we going to do?" gasped Linda<br>The doctor shrugged  
>"I know" he said<br>He ran and Linda followed

The doctor and Linda ran to the TARDIS which was parked next to the recycling bin which was also a TARDIS.  
>"Okay" said the doctor<br>He opened the recycling bin and climbed down inside. Linda followed.  
>They walked down a flight of stairs and into the glittery purple control room.<br>"Oh god!" gasped Linda "that's disgusting!"  
>The doctor was flicking switches<br>"what are you doing?" gasped Linda  
>"I'm changing her chameleon circuit" said the doctor "so it looks just like mine"<br>"why?" said Linda  
>"to teach her a lesson" said the doctor "I'll mix up the TARDISes and I'll only tell her which one is hers if she leaves this planet!"<br>"Nice" said Linda  
>The doctor flicked more switches and it was done. The recycling bin turned into a police box. Two identical police boxes were next to each other. The doctor and Linda stepped out of The Belle's one<br>"Okay" said the doctor "When she comes back she's in for a big surprise!" 

Chloe walked around more. She watched as the car park was transformed. She then found the exit and walked outside. She saw the two police boxes and the doctor and Linda standing next to them  
>"Okay" said the doctor "this planet will be bursting with energy! It'll attract so many life forms! Especially robots or time lord enemies!"<br>"Oh great" sighed Linda  
>Chloe heard this and ran over to them<br>"Aliens are coming?" she said in a panicked voice  
>"Oh umm" said the doctor "yes but don't tell anyone"<br>"You mean like that woman who can explode!" said Chloe "and now I explode too!"  
>"You can regenerate!" gasped the doctor "and you're not her slave?"<br>"no" said Chloe "I'm on my own"  
>The doctor was fascinated. This was odd<br>"You must be special" smiled the doctor  
>Chloe smiled back. The doctor got the sonic and pointed it up to the sky<br>"Great" he said looking up "there's a ship above earth, robot populated and they're coming down"  
>Linda rolled her eyes<br>"Wait until I get that woman!" she growled  
>Then a woman screamed. Everybody turned and saw The Belle who had dropped her shopping bags<br>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TARDIS?" she gasped  
>"You have a choice!" yelled the doctor "you've attracted an army to this planet! You can go &amp; use the TARDIS to soak up the energy or you stay here and fight the battle!"<br>"If I fight the battle I'll get my new palace wont I?" said the Belle  
>"Well if you survive" said the doctor<br>"Then I shall fight!" grinned the Belle. She knew this would annoy the doctor further  
>"Okay" gulped the doctor<br>The Belle grinned  
>"so how are you going to fight them?" said the doctor<br>"I bought a gun" said The Belle  
>she took it out of a pink shopping bag.<br>"I can insert some regeneration energy into it and then it can be used as a weapon!" said The Belle "because the energy gets too much and blows them up!"  
>The doctor nodded<br>"Simple" he said  
>The Belle nodded. She got a pin out of her bag<br>"why did you buy pins?" said Linda  
>"To stick up all my posters from Heat" said The Belle<br>she pricked her palm and it bled with regeneration energy. She opened the gun as if to load it and the energy poured in. She then closed the gun and pointed at a wall. She fired and it blew the wall down.  
>"Yus!" said the Belle <p>

The big metal ship that looked like a flat silver record appeared in the sky.  
>"there they are!" gasped The Belle<br>Then out of the ship beamed down a big blue light and in it an army of tank-like robots that were dark grey appeared. Their heads were square and they had purple lights for eyes like fireflies. They were short and had chunky muscular bodies but their legs were very short. Their hands were made up of big chunky squares and at the end of one hand was a large pointy needle and the other had a gun.  
>"Uh oh" said The Belle<br>"We are the Ess'" said the leader of the robots  
>"Basic name" said Linda <p>

Linda then turned to see the doctor and the Belle running into the multi storey car park.  
>"Guys wait!" she yelled running after them<br>The doctor and his friends arrived in the warehouse  
>"Gosh it's hot in here!" gasped the doctor<br>"It's the regeneration energy!" exclaimed Chloe "the more people regenerate the hotter this building gets!"  
>"Okay then" said the doctor<br>Then the boom of regenerations could be heard. Everybody screamed.  
>The Belle screamed in pain "ITS TOO HOT!" <p>

The robots and the police and gang were shooting at each other. The rooms were lit up in different colours.  
>"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" yelled the doctor "YOU'VE KILLED ALL THESE PEOPLE!"<br>He ran through corridors and rooms to escape  
>"MY PALACE!" cried The Belle<br>Chloe grabbed The Belle's gun and she ran. The Belle also ran.

The doctor and Linda dashed out of the burning sparkling building followed by The Belle and Chloe. Chloe pointed the gun  
>"THIS ENDS NOW!" she yelled firing the gun at the building<br>as the ray of sparkling energy hit the building it exploded into regeneration flames. Yellow, orange energy boomed and ripping the stone out of the building and sending it on the ground and some of it in the air at the spaceship knocking it creating explosions on it.  
>The ship was damaged and it began to fall<br>"quick!" yelled the doctor "we need to combine our TARDISes!"  
>"what?" screamed The Belle<br>"set your entrance to the ship park!" yelled the doctor  
>"ship park?" exclaimed The Belle<br>she ran into her TARDIS and dashed around her console operating it.  
>The doctor did the same. He dialled his phone. The Belle's phone rang<br>"HELLO?" she gasped  
>"okay!" yelled the doctor "now you have to set the combine coordinates to make two TARDISes one!"<br>The Belle quickly operated her machine. And the two TARDISes combined to make a huge police box. Linda and Chloe watched in amazement as the spaceship in the sky fell into the TARDIS. It landed in a shipyard. The entrance switched back to the control room. 

The control room wasn't a mixture of the doctor's TARDIS and The Belle's but a huge extended version of the doctor's. "MY TARDIS!" she gasped  
>"Your TARDIS just wasn't strong enough" said the doctor "the better TARDIS won"<br>"but can't you reverse the process?" said The Belle  
>"no" said the doctor "I can't and this is your punishment, I'll drop you off on another world where you can do no harm and there you will serve your penance"<br>The Belle just glared at the doctor.

What the doctor didn't know was that one of the Ess' wasn't dead. One had fled from the scene and was angered and ready to convert itself to live in this new world. She was female and soon she would be rescued by a Skimmith and would battle alongside Sarah-Jane Smith...

The doctor dropped Linda back off and took Sasha and Victoria on an adventure. Their last adventure before the end, it was coming, the battle was approaching now and everybody would be lost. 


End file.
